The Twin Dragons
by fireandcrystal101
Summary: There is a new member at fairy tail with a dreadful past. But that's not the worse of her problems. There is lots of Nalu ( Natsu X Lucy ) in this and there might be some gajeel x levy. (when It says,"twin dragons" it does not mean sting and rogue.) the rating might change to T as the story moves on.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"What` s going on? Where am I? Where is Natsu and the rest of Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked as she was floating in what appeared to be a starry night.

"Natsu? Anybody?"

There was no answer. Lucy felt herself beginning to tear up.

"I don` t want to be alone." she wailed.

Then suddenly, she saw images of everybody in Fairy Tail appear from nowhere.

"Hey, everyone! Up here!" she cried.

Nobody responded, nor did they look up at her. Then she realized that they were all crying…standing in the rain…wearing black clothing.

"What` s wrong? Why is everyone so sad?"

Then she turned around to see Natsu on his knees…crying…in front of a gravestone. It broke Lucy` s heart to see him miserable like this.

"Natsu? What` s wrong? Please don` t cry."

She floated towards him. Once she got to his side, she looked up at the gravestone. She read the name out loud.

"Lucy Heartfillia?"

Lucy` s eyes widened.

"I-I` m dead. This is my funeral."

Lucy looked back at Natsu. He was muttering something quietly under his breath. Lucy leaned closer towards him.

"Why did she leave me? Why did she leave Fairy Tail? T-this is all my fault."

Lucy was torn apart.

"Natsu" she whispered as the vision vanished.

She was back in the starry night.

"No wait! I Want to go back! I want to go back to Natsu, and the rest of Fairy Tail! Someone! Anyone! Bring me back!"

Tears streamed down her face.

"P-please."

Shortly after, an image of the moon appeared out of nowhere. Lucy flew over to it. She saw a girl, who seemed to be about 14 years of age with long dark brown hair wearing a silver tiara with a blue stone in the smack middle of it that matched her blue velvet dress that had silver designs all over it, that appeared before her. The girl`s eyes were closed. Lucy had no idea what to think. Then the girl began to speak.

"Do you wish to go back?" she asked in a mature teenage voice. (Defiantly older than 14).

"Yes! I want to go back to Natsu and the rest of Fairy Tail!" Lucy said as formally as she could with an urge to cry.

Then the girl opened her eyes. Both of her eyes looked like glowing silver moons. Then she smiled.

"We shall meet again in the future, Lucy. But for now…"

Then the image of the moon behind her shined brightly. Lucy put her arm out in front of her to shield her eyes fro, the light. She eventually saw nothing but that glowing light all around her. Then she herd a familiar voice.

"Lucy!... Lucy! …Lucy!"

Lucy` s vision faded from the blinding light to Natsu` s worried face.

"Luce! Don` t you dare die on me!"

"N-N-Nat-su."

"Luce! Don` t worry Luce, I` m going to get you to Fairy Tail. Wendy will heal you at the infirmary."

Then Natsu picked up Lucy, bridal style, and was running back to Fairy Tail.

* in the infirmary*

Lucy woke up to Happy saying "Aye Sir!"

"Happy! Be quiet, you'll wake up Lucy!"

"Too late for that." Lucy said as she sat up.

She saw Gray, Erza, Happy and Natsu sitting in the room.

"Lucy! You` re awake!" Erza exclaimed as she went up to her and pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"Careful Erza! You` ll make her injuries worse." Gray scolded.

Erza let go of Lucy to see her catching her breath.

"I apologize for my inconvenience. I shall allow you to strike me as punishment."

"It` s alright Erza, I forgive you."

Then Poluchka came in the room along side with Wendy.

"All of you guys must leave. This excitement could worsen her condition." Poluchka said.

Everyone left, except Natsu.

"I` m staying." He said firmly.

"No you` re not. Unless you don` t want the girl to get better."

"Please let him stay Poluchka san." Wendy said sweetly.

"I hate humans." Poluchka muttered.

Poluchka and Wendy went over to Lucy. Natsu just quietly sat in a chair on the opposite side of the room, not wanting to get in their way.

"How do you feel Lucy san?" Wendy asked

"I feel just fine actually."

"Does anything hurt at all?"

"Not really. Nothing more than a few scratches."

Poluchka narrowed her eyes.

"What` s wrong Poluchka san?"

"Well the girl nearly died out there. Even with our treatments there should be at least a few more injuries other than a few small scratches."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I` m saying that somebody must of healed her before we did."

Poluchka turned to Lucy.

"Did you see anybody other than the dragon slayer?"

"I have a name you know." Natsu muttered quietly.

Lucy was silent for a moment. 'How am I suppose to explain that girl to them?' she thought.

"N-nobody."

"Not even in a dream?"

"Nope."

Poluchka sighed.

"Then my work here is done."

As she went out the door, she said;

"Rest for today and you should be fine by tomorrow."

Then Wendy silently left the room, leaving only Natsu left in the room with Lucy. There was a long silence.

"Lucy?"

"yeah?"

"Promise me something."

Then he went up to the right side of Lucy` s bed. He kneeled down beside her bed and held her dainty hand between larger, more masculine hands.

"Promise me that you will never scare me like that ever again."

Lucy hesitated for a moment. Then she gave him an 'ok' and said.

"I promise."

I hope you liked it. There will be a follow up on this. Please comment on this.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It has been an entire week since Lucy had gotten out of the infirmary at Fairy Tail. Things were all back to normal, or so she thought.

Lucy was sitting at the bar counter.

"Is something wrong, Lucy?" Mira Jane asked Lucy.

"Well, I guess you could say that. It` s just, that I have been having these weird dreams lately."

"Dreams? Since when?"

"Since a couple nights ago."

"What happens in them?"

"Nothing really. I just see this girl. She seems to be about 14 years old with long dark brown hair and dark chocolate brown eyes. I can` t help to wonder who she is and why I keep dreaming of her."

Lucy didn't mention the fact that she looks almost exactly like the girl she saw when she nearly died.

"Maybe it really does mean something." said Mira.

Lucy shrugged.

"What` s weird is that last night` s was a little different. This time, Loki was in it."

Mira raised an eyebrow with a smirk.

"I-It` s not like that Mira! I promise!"

Mira just giggled. Lucy slumped down in her chair.

"If Loki was in it, then maybe he knows the girl."

Lucy sat up. Why didn't she think of that?

"Thanks Mira, I think I` ll actually do that."

Then Lucy stood up.

"I` m going home for the day." she said as she was walking out the door.

"This is the town, Chelsey." an unknown voice said to a little purple exceed with a couple white spots.

"Are you sure?" the exceed with the name 'Chelsey' said.

"Positive. This is where my crystal magic is telling me where Leo is."

The exceed smiled big.

"I can` t wait to see him again!" Chelsey exclaimed.

"Nor can I." the mysterious person said as her long dark brown hair blew in the wind.

"Open, gate of the lion, Loki!" Lucy chanted.

Then a man with orange hair and his usual tux appeared before her.

"Why hello my princess, how may I help you?"

"I have a question, actually."

"Did you finally accept my date offer?" he asked with an almost seductive tone.

Lucy` s sweat dropped.

"Um…no."

Loki fixed his glasses.

"Well then, what` s your question?"

"Do you happen to know a girl with long dark brown hair with dark chocolate like brown eyes who seems to about 14 years of age?"

Loki froze.

"Loki?"

A tear dripped down his face and hit the floor.

"Loki, what` s the matter?" Lucy asked with a worried tone to her voice.

Loki wiped away the rest of his tears away.

"Yeah, I knew a girl like that. Why do you ask?

Lucy explained all of the dreams she` s been having, even the one from where she almost died.

"I see. I might know the girl from the dream from when you nearly died."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I` m actually a bit surprised you saw her."

"Why is that?"

"Because she` s been missing from the spirit world for about 75 years now"

"So she` s a spirit, and wait! 75 years!? Is that even possible?"

"I would think so. She isn` t any ordinary spirit. She` s daughter of the spirit king."

"Wait. I think I` ve read something like that before. The twin royal princesses of the spirit world"

Loki nodded.

"They are indeed. The spirit of the sun, and the spirit of the moon. They are the

two most powerful spirits that a Celestial wizard can contract. Just one of them is at least 100 times more powerful than all 12 Zodiac gates together."

"That doesn't explain why she would save my life like that."

Loki shrugged.

"Maybe she wanted to enter a contract with you."

Then there was an awkward silence.

"Thanks for answering my questions, Loki. I` m sorry if I reminded you of any bad memories."

"I` s fine. Tell me if you have any more dreams of her."

Then with a *poof* of smoke, he vanished.

Lucy went to get ready for bed. When she was done, she opened up the covers of her bed to find Natsu there with Happy curled up by his chest. Natsu opened his eyes to see an angry Lucy.

"Please don` t yell, Luce. Happy is sleeping."

Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I` ll take the couch."

"No, wait Luce. Can` t we just sleep together? We` ve done it before."

"That was different, Natsu. I didn't realize that you were in bed with me until the next morning."

"But it was still comfy. Right?"

Lucy didn't look at his face when he said that because she knew that he was probably giving her the puppy dog face.

"No way."

Then she went over to the couch and laid down on it.

"Oh, and Luce."

"Yeah?"

"I herd your conversation with Loki."

Lucy froze.

"That` s none of your business."

"Yes it is my business, because we` re best friends."  
"Just because we` re best friends, doesn't mean that I have to tell you every little detail of my life."

Natsu didn't answer. Lucy figured that he fell asleep. So she fell asleep too.

"Let` s go on a job, Luce!" Natsu happily exclaimed.

"That works for me. My rent is due soon and I need the money."

Natsu smiled his usual smile. Then he looked over at where Happy was.

"Let` s go on a job, Happy!"

"Aye sir!" Then he flew over to them.

The unknown dark brown haired person and the purple exceed were walking down the streets of Magnolia. They eventually came to a building with a weird mark on it.

"I` ve seen that mark before. This is the Fairy Tail guild hall." said the exceed.

"Fairy Tail? Why would Leo be here?"

The exceed shrugged.

"I herd that there are other dragon slayers here. Maybe they know where Mei and Nadia are."

The long haired girl looked down at her purple friend with a smile.

"Then let` s go in. Come on Chelsey."

Natsu, Happy, and Lucy have already left for their job by the time the exceed with the name Chelsey and the mysterious person went through the guild` s inviting doors that led into the guild hall. Everybody stared at them as they stepped in.

"Why is everybody staring at us like that?" Chelsey asked.

"Probably because they have never seen us before."

Then a white haired bar maid went up to them.

"Why hello there. Welcome to Fairy Tail. How may we help you?"

The person hesitated.

'If I join the guild, then I might have a better chance of meeting the dragon slayers and maybe even Leo.' she thought.

"I would like…I mean, _we_ would like to join Fairy Tail."

When Natsu, Happy, and Lucy got back to the guild, a lot of people ( members of course ) were crowded around somebody. Natsu went up to Mira Jane.

"What` s going on?" he asked.

"Hi Natsu. Go and introduce yourself to Fairy Tail` s newest members."

Lucy herd what she said and made her way through the crowd to see the new members. She saw a little purple and white exceed standing next to the dark brown haired girl she has seen in her dreams.

There will be more chapters soon. Please comment.


	3. Chapter 2 part1

_Chapter 3 part 1_

Natsu saw the girl and the purple exceed and immediately went up to them. The crowd was pretty much gone by the time he got to them.

"Hello there. My name is Natsu, Natsu Dragoneel. Welcome to Fairy Tail. What`s your name?"

The girl looked up at him and smiled.

"Hi. My name is Marina, Marina Rose."

Then she gestured to her exceed.

"and this here is Chelsey."

Chelsey gave a shy smile.

Natsu looked around for his little blue friend.

"Happy! Come and meet Fairy Tail` s newest members."

` the little blue exceed flew over to them and landed on top of Natsu` s head of pink hair.  
"Happy, this is Marina and Chelsey."

"Hi, nice to meet ya."

Natsu looked around the room in search of his blond partner.

"Hey Happy, where is Lucy?"

"She didn't look too good. I think she went home."

"Lucy? Is that the girl you've been with all morning?" Marina asked.

"Oh yeah, she…wait. How did you know I was with her all morning?"

Chelsey sighed loudly.

"You did it again, Marina." She groaned.

There was an awkward pause.

"Um, do you by any chance know anybody named Leo?"Marina asked to break the silence.

Natsu scratched his head.

"Leo? I don` t think I do, sorry."

Both Marina and Chelsey seemed disappointed.

"It` s fine. Just wondering."

Then she cracked a fake smile. Natsu couldn't help to notice her fangs. They were just like his!

"You`re a dragon slayer."

Marina seemed a little shocked.

"H-how did you know that?"

"You're fangs."

Marina sighed.

"It` s alright, you don't have to hide it. I'm a dragon slayer too."

"Really? Do you happen to know Mei? She`s the crystal dragon."

"Nope, never herd of her."

"What about Nadia? She`s the water dragon."

"Sorry."

"It` s fine. I didn't expect you to know anyway. I mean like, they disappeared 7 years ago."

"On July 7th 777?"

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"My dragon disappeared on that same day 7 years ago."

Sorry this chapter was short. Next chapter will be from Lucy`s pov.


	4. Chapter 2 part2

Chapter 2 part 2

Lucy was running back to her apartment as fast as she could. She didn't care if she was running out of breath, she kept running until she came to the door of her apartment. She fumbled with her keys as she unlocked her door. As soon as it was open she dashed through the door without even shutting the door behind her. She raced to her room and crashed on to her bed.

'Why? Why am I so afraid?' she thought. As soon as she calmed down, she began to think with a clear mind. 'This just doesn't make sense. Did she send those dreams to me as like some kind of prophecy? But why?'

"What do I do?" Lucy wined out loud.

"Do for what?" a voice answered back.

Creeped out, Lucy looked up to see Erza eating cake. Lucy's sweat dropped. "Erza? What are you doing her? And why are you eating cake?"

"Oh, I came here so I could eat my cake without the disturbance of others from the guild. I hope you don't mind."

'Well I kinda do mind.' "So anyway, back on topic What is it that you don't know what to do?"

'Oh great. There's no getting around Erza. Should I tell her?' "It's nothing really. I was just…um…worrying about rent. That's all."

"I see." She stood up. "I should get back to the guild. I haven't introduced myself to the new members yet."

"Oh I see. Goodbye then." Then she left.

'I shouldn't be afraid of her. It could all just be a coincidence. I should make her feel welcome at Fairy Tail.'

"No! Stop! Just leave her alone! Please! Take me instead!" screamed a little dark brown haired girl.

The man with a dark shadow over his eyes, holding a half beaten to death girl by the hair that loomed over her, sneered.

"You don't have to worry little girl, because you're next! HAHAHAHA!"

The little girl was filled with rage. All of the voices of the being tortured people around her filled her head. Mentally unstable, she backed into a wall.

"Big brother Leo…where are you?"

"Marina! Wake up!"

Marina` s eyes snapped open to see her little purple exceed hovering above her.

"Chelsey? What happened?"

"It` s ok. Were in the hotel that we checked into."

Marina sat up. "I see."

Silence…

"You were having a dream about 'that'. Weren't you."

"…Why don't I make some tea. Want some?"

"Marina!"

"Jeez, you don't have to yell at me over tea."

"Marina!"

"I` ll just make some for myself then."

Then dark brown haired girl got up from her bed and went into the bathroom. Se made sure to lock the door behind her. She pressed her back against the door and was silent. 'Why am I even looking for him?' she thought to herself. 'Why cant I just move on with my life? Why cant I just start over at Fairy Tail with that happy personality I was able to pull off? Maybe I could finally be somewhere where I could be happy for real? What if that's the real reason my crystal magic brought me here. What if…no. I will never forgive him. I will never forgive him!'


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day at the guild, Lucy decided that it was about time that she introduced herself to the new girl.

"Hey Mira, do you know where the girl is?" Lucy asked the white haired bar maid.

Mira smiled her usual smile.

"She's out on a job."

Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"But she only joined the guild yesterday. And wait! Don't tell me she went alone!"

"Well she went with her flying cat."

"…well...um…let me know if she when she gets back."

Lucy caught a glimpse of the job board.

'Perhaps Natsu and Happy would like to go on a job.' She thought. 'Where are those idiots anyway. They're probably back at my apartment.'  
The blond wizard left the guild and headed towards the direction of her apartment. She hummed a melody as she was walking.

"Hey there girly."

Lucy whipped her head around to see a trio of guys with lust in their eyes. She grabbed hold of Loki`s key by instinct.

"Can I help you?"

"Why don't we hang out?"

"No thankyo-" 'What's this?! My magic energy is restrained! These thugs are wizards?!'

One of the guys grabbed hold of Lucy's arm.

"Let go of me!"

"Don't worry babe. It'll be fun."

"Hey! Leave her alone!" a voice from behind said sternly.

Lucy's ears perked up. 'I know that voice! It's the voice of that moon spirit!'

All of them turned around to see a teenage girl with long dark brown hair. Her hair was covering her eyes.

"You again?! We thought we ditched ya!" one of the thugs blurted out.

The girl smirked.

"There's one thing you should know about me."

Her hair lifted to reveal a pair of blood red eyes with a slit.

"My prey never slips through my hold."

The three thugs were petrified with fear as they bore they're eyes into the girl's chrisom orbs. One of the guys was blocking Lucy's view of the girl. She couldn't see why the guys were so scared.

The girl began to walk towards them. The guys let go of Lucy and ran for it. the girl disappeared and reappeared in front of them and took them all out in the blink of an eye. She cowered above them.

"I wont kill you three. You aren't worth the trouble. But never forget this."

Lucy made her way up to her. As soon as the girl noticed her, her eyes turned into a chocolate brown color. A purple cat with wings flew on top of the girl's head.

"Thank you." Lucy gratefully said.

"Don't mention it. I really don't deserve your thanks." She said in a sad tone.

Lucy noticed her sad expression.

"Well, I better bring these guys to my client and collect my reward."

"Do you want me to help you? It's the least I can do."

"That wont be necessary. Just go back to your apartment and kiss your boyfriend or something."

"I ins-…wait. What?"

"Your boyfriend Natsu Dragoneel is waiting for you back at your apartment with his blue exceed named Happy. And they're taking a nap in your bed again." The girl said emotionlessly.

"….."

The purple exceed sighed loudly.

"You did it again Marina. You seriously got to stop that. It really freaks people out."

"Its not my fault that my crystal magic is connected to my mind."

"Connected to your mind or not, you don't have to tell them what you see."

"Whatever." Marina said as she slung all three thugs over her shoulder at once.

"Lets go Chelsey."

The two walked away leaving a very confused Lucy.

'I wonder what all that was about.'

Lucy decided to go back to her apartment. When she got there, both Natsu and Happy were sleeping in her bed just as Marina predicted. Natsu woke up at the sound of Lucy yelling at him to get up.

"Hi Luce! Did you meet the new members of Fairy Tail?!" Natsu idiotically said to change the subject of Lucy lecturing him about sleeping in her bed.

"Aren't they nice? And what's awesome is that Marina is a dragon slayer too!"

'Marina? That was that girl's name.' then Lucy remembered Mira saying that she had a purple exceed with her.

"Yes actually. I did meet her. She was…interesting."

"By 'interesting' you mean 'great'. Right?"

"No. I mean totally weird."

"She's not weird. Oh, and get this! Her element is crystal!"

'Crystal? She mentioned something about crystal magic.'  
Lucy dashed out the door and ignored Natsu yelling 'where are you going?!' She had to look this up. Lucy approached the library. When she went inside, she went up to the front desk.

"Can I help you?" the lady at the desk asked.

"I'm looking for a book on crystal magic."

The lady pointed to an aisle of books.

" It should be there under 'C' in the magic section."

Lucy thanked the woman and went over to the aisle.

'Let's see…here it is. 'the History of Crystal Magic.'

Lucy took it out and began to read it.

'Crystal magic is an ancient and very rare form of magic. It allows the wizard to see into the vortex of reality itself as well as wielding crystal for combat. Many whom have possessed this capability have been driven mad. Crystal magic can be very dangerous if used by the wrong people.'

Lucy stopped reading to take that information in.

'Vortex of reality? Does that mean the record of the past, present, and future?'

Lucy continued reading. The rest was mostly different stances and techniques you use while performing this magic. Lucy checked the book out and made her way back to her apartment.

'Natsu and Happy aren't here, they must of went out to go looking for me. Oh well. At least I can have some time alone.'

Lucy put on her pjs and went to bed after realizing how late it was.

'Its been a long day.'


End file.
